Wicked Pleasures
by What A Creative PenName
Summary: A "missing scene" from the movie, a continuation of the moment when Ichabod has a nightmare and wakes up in Katrina's arms. Katrina decides to have a little fun with the shy constable. This is total smut! LEMON! Oneshot. Please R&R.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know I should be working on my Beauty and the Beast fic, but I was watching this movie last night and this li

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know I should be working on my **_**Beauty and the Beast**_** fic, but I was watching this movie last night and this little story just came to me. This takes place after Ichabod has the nightmare involving the death of his mother, and he wakes up to find Katrina watching over him. This is very sexual and explicit, so please don't read it if things like that bother you.**

oooooooooo

Katrina bowed her head and glanced sadly up at Ichabod. "I have shed my tears for Brom," she said softly. "And yet my heart is not broken. Do you think me wicked?"

Ichabod smiled. "No…but perhaps there is a little bit of witch in you, Katrina."

Katrina looked surprised. "Why do you say that?"

"Because you have bewitched me," Ichabod replied simply.

They both leaned forward and they shared a warm embrace. Ichabod hadn't been in the arms of a woman since the last time his mother tucked him in for bed, when he was just seven years old. Her breath was warm and steady against his neck. Slowly, she moved her face closer to his and kissed him on the lips. It was at first a chaste kiss, simple and innocent, but then her lips parted and her tongue slipped into his mouth. He moaned softly, but jumped back and pulled himself away from her.

"Katrina!" he gasped, breathing heavily. "What are you doing?"

"I'm kissing you," she replied in her simple and direct manner.

Ichabod desperately wanted her to kiss him again, but his logical mind screamed in protest. "If your father knew…oh, I'd be a dead man!"

"Father will not know," Katrina assured him. "He and my stepmother have been drinking, and they are fast asleep." She reached out and placed her tiny hands on his chest, gently pushing him back so that he was reclining against the headboard. Then she leaned over him, straddling his hips between her legs, and kissed him again.

Ichabod wasn't sure how to kiss a woman properly. As a young man he had been unusually chaste; any knowledge he had of the female body was from textbooks and research. But his lips moved naturally along with hers, and his arms fit comfortably around her waist.

But Katrina certainly wasn't finished with him. She unlaced the front of her bodice and her corset, exposing her ample breasts. Ichabod couldn't help but stare as she ran her fingers over the pale skin. "Go ahead…" she whispered. "Touch me." She took his hands and guided them to her breasts. Ichabod couldn't help but gasp. They were so soft and supple in his hands, he'd never felt anything like them…

Katrina just gave him a knowing smile. "You like that?" she whispered seductively. Before he could respond she placed her hands at the back of his neck, and she guided his face down to her chest. His lips were on the lip of her breast, and her fingers were tangled in his dark hair. Curiously, he opened his mouth and ran his tongue across the surface of her skin. She moaned, and her nipple became hard in his mouth. He sucked on it like an infant, tentatively at first, but she moaned again and cried out, "Yes, Ichabod….more!" and he became more confident. The sounds she made excited him, and he could feel his member growing larger beneath his nightgown. She rubbed her hips against his erection and he grew even longer.

"I want to make love to you," Katrina whispered breathlessly. "Have you ever been with a woman, Ichabod?"

Ichabod just shook his head. He watched her, speechless, as she reached beneath her skirt and pulled away her bloomers and her panties. Then she threw them aside and hitched his nightgown up over his hips, revealing his hard cock. In spite of being such a timid man, he was very well-endowed. Without any hesitation she lifted her skirts and lowered herself down, impaling herself gently on his member. She closed her eyes and gasped as he stretched her, and he nearly choked on his own breath in his pleasure.

Ichabod was still for what felt like ages. Katrina's eyes were closed, her lips slightly parted, as she gripped his shoulders. She shifted slightly, side to side, as though perfecting their fit…and then she began to move. She slid up and down slowly, pushing herself down farther with every thrust. She seemed to grow to accommodate his girth, and yet she remained snug and tight. He throbbed inside of her, pulsing and growing, as she continued to move. She made a little noise deep in her throat each time she went down, and Ichabod found that he too was beginning to moan.

Ichabod was in ecstasy. Every time she came down on him, he felt a jolt of pleasure and white light flashed before his eyes. He was hot, he was sweating, he was hyperventilating…and he knew that he wouldn't be able to last much longer. Sure enough, he climaxed very suddenly, sending waves of pleasure and heat all through his body. An inhuman growl escaped his lips. Katrina seemed to have reached her peak as well; she threw her head back and squeezed his shoulders tightly, biting down on her lip to suppress her scream.

Finally Ichabod 'leveled out' and fell back into the headboard, breathing heavily. Katrina re-laced her bodice before fixing her skirts and lying down beside him. Her cheeks her flushed and her bangs were sticking to her face. She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his chest. "_Now_ do you think me wicked, Ichabod?"

When Ichabod didn't answer, she leaned up to look at him. He had fainted dead away. Smiling inwardly, Katrina fixed his nightgown and laid him down properly in his bed, tucking him in and smoothing the sheets affectionately. Then she adjusted her own dress, put her undergarments back on, and pulled a chair up next to his bed as if nothing had ever happened. She could still feel the blood pulsing through her veins, making her head feel dizzy and her mind intoxicated. She casually kissed him on the lips before sitting down to watch over him.


End file.
